


always loving, always loved

by mvrcredi



Series: cap-iron bingo fills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Tony meets Sarah Rogers.





	always loving, always loved

**Author's Note:**

> fill for my 'meeting the family' bingo square.

Parents have always been a spotty topic for both Tony and Steve—which is why Tony found it odd when Steve asked one day, entirely out of the blue, if the former would like to meet the latter’s parents. Or, parent. As far as Tony knew, Steve’s father had passed away long before they knew each other.

He agreed, of course, how could he say no to his boyfriend, but he did it with uncertainty. Steve had been awfully quiet the days leading up to his question, and he had been awfully anxious when asking. They had been curled up and cuddling on the couch when Steve finally proposed the idea.

On the day Steve planned for Tony to meet his mother, nerves were buzzing for different reasons. They were to have a calm, pleasant outing. Lunch in the park, or something like that. Tony wondered why they never went to Steve’s house—it was... concerning, to say the least, but he never questioned it. Not once in their five years of knowing each other, including the two years they had been dating. And they stayed happy that way.

Steve didn’t start the car when he slipped into the driver’s seat. Instead, he took a deep, steady breath with closed eyes. Tony reached over to gently rub his shoulder. “Steve, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m...” Steve sighs, shooting Tony an unconvincing smile, “I’m fine. I just—promise you won’t... promise you won’t freak out or run off.”

Tony furrows his brows in confusion. “Why would I...?”

Steve shakes his head. “Never mind. Never mind. Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this. Maybe we should stay home, and—“

“Hey, now, Steve,” Tony says quietly. “I don’t know why you’re worried, but I can promise you I won’t leave, or leave you. I love you. And besides, I need to make your mother like me so we can gossip when you’re not around.”

Steve lets out a weak chuckle. “Yeah, I don’t...” he cuts himself off, “She would—she’ll love you.”

“Perfect! Let’s get a move on, then,” Tony said cheerily, flashing a grin. Steve nods hesitantly, then finally puts the keys in ignition, and starts up the car.

The drive is long, quiet. Tony isn’t quite sure where they were going, but he was told not to ask. Steve wanted it to be a surprise, he had told Tony after pestering him an exceptional amount.

Steve finally slows and turns onto a quaint street in a part of an outskirts town of New York Tony had never heard of. White picket fenced houses lined the way, leading to an old church at the end of the gravel road. There was a cemetery attached, housing rows of marble and granite headstones.

“What are we doing here?’ Tony questions when they park in front of the church, rather than one of the houses done the street. “I’m afraid we’re a bit late for Sunday mass, sweetheart.”

“Not here for the service,” Steve mumbles, stepping out of the vehicle. He takes their packed food from the trunk while Tony sat in the passenger’s seat to try and piece the situation together, albeit unsuccessfully.

He follows suit, trailing Steve as he walked to the cemetery. Steve stops at the sight of one stone a few rows back, and Tony is unsure why—until he read the name.

In bold font, it read **Sarah Rogers, 1964-2012. Always loving, always loved.** Tony looked to Steve, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. His expression was solemn, jaw clenched.

“Steve?”

“I’m sorry I never told you. There’s so much you probably want me to explain to you. I’d understand if you want to leave,” Steve replies, unwilling to face Tony. He head drops, his gaze falling to the earth below.

“I would never—why do you think I would leave?” Tony asks softly, carefully. “My parents are dead, too, and that’s never sent you running for the hills. Did you think I would be any different?”

When Steve doesn’t answer, Tony moves to cup the blond’s face, bringing him in for a tender, but tentative kiss. “I’m not going anywhere, Steve.”

A single tear rolls down Steve’s cheek from his glassy, red-rimmed eyes. “Thank you,” he rasps, leaning into Tony’s touch.

Tony wipes off the tear with his thumb, smiling. “I’m glad we were able to put that beside us, because we still have a lunch with your mother to attend to. Isn’t that right, Sarah?”

“Tony...”

The aforementioned opts for ignoring his companion, seating himself on unoccupied terrain. “I know, right? I cannot believe your son would even _begin_ to think I’d dump his ass over a lovely afternoon with his mother. He must really be insane, huh, Mrs. Rogers?”

Steve watches Tony continue his one-sided conversation with a gravestone fondly. He goes on for well over three hours, tossing Steve into his conversation every once in a while. Steve thinks it couldn’t have gone any better.

He was happy to have Tony. Happy to have his little family all together. It couldn’t be more perfect.


End file.
